Charlie Campbell
Charles C. Campbell (Born November 16, 1968 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006) - Police (ep12), Town (ep12) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Chef (ep3; Announced) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Gensei Kihara *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Gensei Kihara (ep23) *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Pochard (Announced) *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Volk Rem Aleclaster IV *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Mr. Kihachi (ep15), Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Charles (ep1), Jid (ep32), Pedro, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Cardinal with Glasses (ep10) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Ekishi (ep12), Additional Voices *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Alexander Boyd *Fairy Tail (2016) - Wakaba Mine *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Banks Bank Manager (ep44), Brigadier General Edison, Briggs Tank Commander, Giolio Comanche, Han (ep18), Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *GetBackers (2005) - Assassin (ep28), Bandit (ep48), Commando (ep41), Mafia Boss, Mafia Guard (ep42), Mafiosi (ep30) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Kazuyasu Yoshimi *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Leviaguildy *Gosick (2017) - Baron Musgrave (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Shuichiro Keido *High School DxD: New (2014) - Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Fukiya (ep22) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Hugh Augre *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Reina's Father (ep4) *One Piece (2014) - Carne (ep324), Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Prison School (2015) - Chairman Kurihara (Announced) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Toyohisa Senguji *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Vahaton (ep4; Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Garth (ep1), Seper (ep4), Additional Voices *Restaurant to Another World (2017) - Artorius (Announced) *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Superintendent General, Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Mr. Nabe (ep9) *The Future Diary (2013) - Field Reporter (ep21), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Fujiwara *Toriko (2013) - Morton (ep43), Additional Voices *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Headmaster Edward Rutherford *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Katz *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Wakaba Mine *Genocidal Organ (2017) - President *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *New Initial D The Movie: Legend 1: Awakening (2017) - Yuichi Tachibana 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Raymond de Saint-Gilles *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Gold Steiner (ep3) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *Samurai X: Trust & Betrayal (2000) - Shigekura (ep1) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Satomi (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Brewster, Dino, Friday, Heaton, Horace, Mad Dog, Old Coot, Red Knight, Sarcastic Bandit, Tunnel Rat *DC Universe Online (2011) - Kilowog *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Orcs *Smite (2012) - Ymir Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (74) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (70) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2017. Category:American Voice Actors